Candy Alamode More Cyalume Coord
Candy Alamode Cyalume More Coord ''' (CAモアサイリウム) is worn by Ajimi Kiki. This coord is a Pop Type coord from the brand Candy Alamode More. It was first shown in Episode 64 of the anime, and this coord is used whenever Ajimi Cyalume Changes. User Appearance Dress A dress composed of a white tank-top with a row of three pink gem hearts. A pair of neon yellow straps lined in hot pink is on each side of the torso with the same gem heart at the bottom, connecting them to the blue waist band. On top of the shirt is a pale pink vest striped with hot pink and white, with puffed sleeves of several layers are attached; including hot pink with pale pink lining, glittering light blue, white, and blue with pale pink stitching. The scallop-shaped cuff for each arm is hot pink colored. The skirt is a giant balloon shape and has a split design. The top of it is blue gradient with white clouds, a sun at the front right corner, and towards the back on the left corner, along with pale pink stitching and small sky blue fish. The rest of the skirt is divided into sections: pale pink and neon yellow diagonal stripes, green with hot pink flowers and yellow polka-dots, and glittery light blue with a yellow stripe and one of pale pink with three hot pink hears on it. At the center of the torso is a glittering light blue bow lined in yellow with blue tails and a yellow flower as the center. Shoes hot pink pumps with a rainbow line circling the foot insert. The bottom and heel is pure white, and around each ankle is a glittering light blue and white bow with a yellow flower at the center. Comes with a pair of stockings, composed mainly of blue with three diagonal stripes; one hot pink, one pale pink, and one neon yellow. The rest is a glittery light blue and all over each stocking are small white clouds. The cuff is hot pink with pale pink stitching and a single yellow flower. Accessory A hot pink miniature beret with a large blue pom-pom on top of it, matching the flap around the bottom. Attached to it is a lagre glittery light blue bow with a white center, adorned with a thick line of hot pink lined in pale pink. A yellow flower sits in the center of the bow. Game '''Candy Alamode Cyalume More Coord is a Pop type Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Candy Alamode More. It first appeared in the Cyalume Coord Challenge Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Chara17.png 2Q .png Pripara 01 (1).jpg Tumblr nrmptewqEZ1uwvbofo1 1280.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-08-03 下午05.56.06.png Tumblr nx9y56jgxr1rsghfro1 500.png 71g7TE++jIL. SL1086 .jpg DJwjKqzVoAASJrS.jpg 1519722553207.jpg 2151B038-5504-4A44-AB60-B6DBC1BA206B.jpeg Anime Screenshots ep 64 38.png ep 64 39.png ep 64 40.png ep 64 41.png ep 64 42.png ep 64 43.png ep 64 44.png ep 64 45.png ep 64 46.png ep 64 47.png ep 64 48.png ep 64 49.png ep 64 50.png ep 64 51.png Arcade Game Hibiki and Ajimi.png Aroma, Mikan, Fuwari Ajimi.png Ajimi_Kigi.png Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Candy Alamode More Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Ajimi Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Challenge Collection Category:Coord Box